Finding Myself
by allthingsamazing
Summary: So this is another story about another of Ryoma's sisters who fall in love w/ someone on some tennis team. She doesn't completely love tennis as her life like the rest of her family does so she's trying to find somewhere she and only herself can fit in... and where it's not all about tennis.
1. Chapter 1

Hi. Um, this is my first fanfiction that I wrote about 2years ago. I decided to fix it up a little bit and post it. Please review….

* I changed this a little bit….

…

A pretty, short, black-haired girl caught Fuji Syuusuke's eye as she was getting her luggage at the airport. '_I could swear I've seen her before_,' he thought, but immediately dismissed the thought. '_I would've remembered a girl like that._' He turned his mind around back to his sister, who was leaving to study abroad.

As Momshiro walked into class (late as usual) everybody started glaring at him. "SIT DOWN!" the class rep whisper-screamed at him. He, being the idiot that he was, asked, "Why?" "AKATSUKI-SENSEI HAS AN ANNOUNCEMENT!" The whole class whisper-screamed. Momoshiro winced and covered his ears. The last announcement had consisted of decorating the walls with gingerbread and candy and eating it afterwards. Momoshiro bowed to the teacher and sat down, amidst sighs of relief from the whole class. He ignored them and looked expectantly toward the teacher.

Akatsuki-sensei clapped his hands, then said, "We have a new student today. I expect you all to treat her well." He then turned to the door and told _it_ to come in.

The door opened and a girl walked in. She wore her hair in a ponytail, Momoshiro noticed. Girls like that were usually sporty + badass, which this girl didn't look like at all. "Nice to meet you!" the girl bubbled. My name is Echi- I mean Tsubaki Hiruka and I just moved here from America 2 days ago." She bowed. Whispers of "She's so cute!" "Her eyes are green?!" and etc. filled the room.

By lunch, Hiruka already had a fan club, though it was miniscule compared to the tennis clubs', which consisted of about 98% of the school's girls, plus a few guys as well. She'd also signed up for the soccer club, and told all the other recruiters to scram. She was watching the tennis club and sighed. 'Why are they so famous around here?' But then she thought of her baka brother. 'He's probably the reason,' she decided and went back to her lunch.

Momoshiro was eating with the rest of the tennis team when he remembered something. "Oh, yeah! There was a new girl at school today. She had green eyes, like you, Echizen!" Ryoma choked on his broccoli. "What?" he gasped and gulped down a can of Ponta. "Did she have blue hair?" Momoshiro stared at him. "Nooo…" Echizen Ryoma breathed a sigh of relief and went back to ignoring everything and everyone around him. "It's that girl!" screamed Momoshiro half silently, causing everyone to wince and cover their ears. Fuji stared. "I saw her at the airport!" he breathed. Eiji distracted them both. He dropped on top of Fuji and tackled him. "So you know my fangirls, right? The other day they dropped about twenty cats on top of me in the halls and…."

Hiruka was chewing her lunch slowly when a nervous looking girl tapped her on the shoulder. "A-are you Tsubaki-chan?" she stuttered. "No- I mean yes." Hiruka replied, inwardly panicking. "We need you to go to the office and sign some forms," the girl replied. Hiruka let go of the air she'd been holding in and followed the girl to the office.

'Ah, Hiruka!' Aunt Rin exclaimed with a frozen smile. "You're _finally_ back!" "Sorry," Hiruka replied. "It's my turn to clean up afterschool for the next week." Rin hustled her through the back doors of the small café. "Hurry up and put this on," Hiruka's aunt hissed at her. "_Try_ not to be late next time. If you're not useful, I'll have to kick you out and tell your parents." She turned and walked back into the café with all the dignity of a wounded animal. Hiruka sighed, and put on the outfit. It was just a normal, durable black dress with a white apron and a cap. She sighed and dejectedly walked toward the door. She got a notepad and pencil and started work.

_Dear Diary,_

_I sort of thought life here would be easy, but it isn't. I gotta try harder, work harder, study harder… AGGGHHHHHHH I'm gonna go crazy. I don't really even know why the heck I'm here right now, in Japan. Diary, I also hope Aunt Rin lets me do soccer. She _is_ just yelling at me because she doesn't want me lazing around, right? I can also see why she's called Rin. I searched up her name on the Internet and apparently "Rin" means "cold". With her ice-cold beauty and the way she treats other people, I think the name suits her perfectly. I also think I might have a crush on someone…..and I hate myself for it. HELLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPP ME PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE. I have to ask Aunt Rin to let me do soccer tomorrow, so wish me luck! _

_Hiruka_

Hiruka closed the diary and went to sleep.

* * *

I changed everything a little bit, because I wrote it 2 years ago. Please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

I changed the first chapter. Sorry for not updating in a really long time because:

My parents changed the computer password and wouldn't tell me it.

I was changing the story because I wrote it 2 years ago and it's not really good.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm really really glad Ryoma is an idiot and that he sleeps too much. He hasn't noticed me in the month that I've been at Seigaku. _ I'm secretly laughing inside. Dear Diary, Aunt Rin is being really harsh on me these days. She supports me coming to Seigaku, but I suspect that's just because she wants to rub this in my family's faces but I know deep down she's never gonna tell anybody that I'm here…unless I want to move in with my family. Also there's this boy that I think that he thinks I hate him, because I get so nervous when he's around and I put on a poker face, like I don't care, and so…yeah. I made the soccer team and Aunt Rin LET ME._

_Hiruka_

….

Hiruka was dressed in shorts and a jersey, running laps around the soccer field with her fellow teammates. Tryouts had been last week, and the final cut was being made under practice. In rthe distance, she could see Coach Aida sitting down on the bench by the grass, waiting for them to finish the cooldown run. "D'you think you made it?" Hiruka asked Akari, a genius goalie and a really good friend. " 'Course," she grinned back. They plopped down on the grass in front of their coach. Coach Aida waited a few seconds for everyone to get settled, then stood up, took out a list, and started reading. "Captain is Yanami Maaya, assistant captain is Takahara Misuki. Other people include Samato Nagisa and Mai, Yamabuki Akari, Miyuzaki Oka, Kirichi Sakuno, Toroko Saeko, Tsubaki Hiruka, Kawano Nariko, Yoshida Ryoki, Shirashi Rika, Inoue Kira, Hirigata Hoshimi, Endo Seiki, and ….um…Keefe Jade." There was a lot of celebration and a few tears. Yanami-senpai stood up. "We'll be in charge of you this year,"she grinned. "Won't we, Yuki-chan?" she hoisted Takahara senpai up by her collar. "Yuki" was a really slim girl with glasses and a small ponytail. Yanami-senpai was a really tall and…um…we shouldn't say muscular, but we could say "well built". Everybody bowed. "we'll be in your care."

Currently Hiruka was stalking a bouncy person called Kikumaru Eiji as a fangirl.

Why, you ask? Because he was on her brother's tennis team, idiot.

She videotaped all his tennis games and went "Kyaa!" like everybody else when he walked by. She dressed as a ninja and…..um…."stalked" him. Eiji's birthday was the funn_est_. She baked a bunch of chocolate with Inui's juice mixed with chocolate, and left a bag of it inside the boy's locker room. It was funny watching them throw up.

At lunch, she sat with Akari and the twins and Sakuno. It was starting to get really comfortable here.

_Dear Diary,_

_I wish things would stay like this forever._

_Hiruka_


	3. Chapter 3- 2nd Grade

_*So this is a poem I wrote in Lit class for Hiruka's earlier life...and it doesn't match up with right now but I'll explain later. It's about loneliness and I think it's pretty straightforward, and also just saying that they Echizens moved around a lot and Hiruka didn't really have alot of friends. AND she was shy. Sort of like Sakuno. And.. yeah._

2nd Grade

In a corner

Dark, damp, cold

Quiet

Next to a shelf

A book

A row of fiction

Hiding

Crying

By herself

Listening to

Noises outside

Loud, Happy, Playground

During recess

Looking

Through the window

At everyone

But her

Having fun

Then looking

At the book in her hand

And opened it.

Fairies

Pixies

And elves

And dragons

It took her to

Another world

A world

In which she belonged

Giants rose

Knights fought

Princesses rescued

Wizards and Witches

Fair Elven warriors

And elf queen

Beauty

Love

Adventure

Friends

Tears dried up

In that other world

Where

Everything was perfect

Of which

She was a part of

When the bell

Rang.

She sighed

An almost smile on her face

She would be back

Tomorrow.


End file.
